Canonicity of Disney Afternoon shows
This article is to describe the canonicity of the series that were part of the Disney Afternoon lineup of shows. The titles in italics are the names of the films, while the comments in parentheses describe the canon relation to the comics. See also: Walt Disney Classics, Canonicity of Silly Symphonies, Canonicity of Pixar Films. Description * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (never shown as canon to the comics, although characters from the series have appeared on a cover with Duckverse characters) * DuckTales (always meant as canon to the comics) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (always meant as canon to the comics) * TaleSpin (recurringly canon to the comics) * Darkwing Duck (always meant as canon to the comics) * Goof Troop (always meant as canon to the comics) * Bonkers (recurringly canon to the comics) * Aladdin: The Series (recurringly canon to the comics) * Gargoyles (never shown as canon to the comics; many elements of lore, such as the portrayals of Merlin or King Oberon, wouldn't fit anyway; but a broadstrokes version of the series is said to exist in the same world as Atlantis: The Lost Empire, which is canon to the comics, so go figure) * The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (never shown as canon to the comics) * Timon & Pumbaa (occasionally shown as canon to the comics, mostly through The Lion King's own loose ties to them) * Quack Pack (meant as canon by the show creators; however, the show's representation of Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck is such that it may be an alternate universe of some sort) * The Mighty Ducks (never shown as canon to the comics, universe is incompatible) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (sometimes shown as canon to the comics) * Hercules: The Series (probably canon to the comics, as it crosses over with Aladdin: The Series which most definitely is, and the original Hercule also has some evidence of canonicity to it) Scrapped shows * Justice Ducks ''(probably meant as canon to the comics) * ''Maximum Horsepower''A series in which, in 1939, Horace Horsecollar is abducted by aliens on his way to ask Walt Disney to make a cartoon about him (probably meant as canon to the comics) * ''The Magic Kingdom Show''A series in which a boy and a girl discover that a replica of the Magic Kingdom exists floating in the clouds, and that all of the attractions and characters there are real and alive (although it would have featured characters canon to the comics, it would seem to imply that, ordinarily, the Duck/Mouse characters were not real, and only existed in the cloud Magic Kingdom, meaning that it would have to be considered non-canon or taking place in an alternate universe at least) * ''Disney's Critter Country''A series featuring the ''Br'er Rabbit and'' Country Bear Jamboree'' characters (probably meant as canon to the comics) * Thumper's Thicket''A series detailing the adventures of Thumper (probably would have been canon to the comics through ''Bambi) Notes and references Category:Essays and Studies Category:Out of universe Category:Lists Category:Canonicity